


what's in your head

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, this is going to be interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the middle of the night, Rey finds the perfect solution to Poe's problem.Title from "What's In Your Head", by Disclosure.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Kudos: 28





	what's in your head

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! SO I GUESS THAT this is the most lewd thing I've ever wrote in my life and I can say that I'm kinda proud of it.
> 
> enjoyyyyyyyyy

Rey was diving deep into her sleep until a constant, quite unquiet, movement behind her woke her up. She thought that it was only a common night of Poe’s wild and restless dreams, so she simply ignored it and rested her head on the pillow, driving back to sleep once again. 

But then, there was another movement. And Rey really wanted to rest tonight.

She quickly looked over her shoulder. 

“What’s going on with you?” 

“Uh,” she heard his hoarse voice sound low, almost discreet and shy, as he mumbled. “Nothing, just go back to sleep.” 

“I can’t if you keep turning on your sides like that.”

“You sleep like a rock, why you’re bothered with me?” 

“For fucks sake,” she hissed, “could you just be quiet, then?” 

“I can, ok? And I already am, so, go.” 

“Fine.” 

She rested her head again on the pillow, even turning it backwards so she could feel the cold fabric comforting her and giving her sleepiness. Rey was already relaxed when, quietly, she heard Poe’s annoyed sigh. Is not that hard for him to get to sleep, sometimes all he needed was a good amount of cuddles so he would feel safe enough to rest. 

That’s what she did. She turned on her side and saw his back, and without warning, wrapped her arms around his torso and got closer and closer to her partner. 

Poe, however, flinched as if her touch over clothes could burn. They’ve been together for years, and she never bothered herself within using bras when its about sleeping — because it’s fucking unhealthy — or when it comes to be around him when they’re at their home. They’ve reached a level of intimacy that nudity became a normal thing around each other. So, he wondered why that simple embrace and the feeling of her hardened nipples on his back was arousing him way more than comforting him. 

Her kiss on his neck made it worse, even if her intentions weren’t… _That_ kind of intentions. 

Poe didn’t even notice his breathing getting heavier with the thoughts surrounding his mind. His skin tingled as much as his heart was beating faster and faster, arousal and untamed desires consuming his body until—

“Poe?”

“Huh?” He didn’t turn his face. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, concern on her voice as she raised herself to be over him. She gently caressed his hair, not annoyed with his unquietness.

“I…” Poe struggled, wanting both to hide his face on the pillow and urging to tell her what’s actually bothering him. “I’m okay,” he finally let it out. “It’s just that…”

Rey’s eyes softened, looking careful at him as he turned on his back and finally could look at her in the dark, his face getting warm at how firm yet gently she was. As he searched the right words to say — they doesn’t spend time hiding things from one another —, she passed a hand through his chest to his neck until he stopped her right where she was. She frowned and he still didn’t caught his words. 

“Is that— Fuck, is that… I’m feeling horny, ok?” Shame was on his face as he spill it out. “But I don’t want to bother you with this, I thought I could get rid of it without having to take a cold shower in this winter, but guess I was wrong, and now I…” 

“Okay, I got it. Too much information,” she said it jokingly, raising both her arms. “But you don’t need to be ashamed of this. Maybe I’m a bit angry because you just woke me up when I was having a nice dream, but you’re not bothering me with this. Besides…”

“What?”

She grinned.

“I can help you with it.”

Suddenly and unconsciously, Poe’s eyes shined and his face got red. 

“Would you do that?” He asked. “I mean, I can get off in the shower and you can go back to sleep, it’s no problem.” 

“Or I could simply make you get off right here,” she said playfully without taking her grin off her face, turning on the bedside lamp to see him better. 

“Oh,” he murmured. “Then I’m not going to make you stop.” 

Rey laughed lightly as she took off the blanket over them and saw a considerable volume on his crotch. Then, her attention came back to him. She came closer and kissed him softly, which he responded in the same tone. Her hand went under his shirt, playing with his hardened nipples and making him repressly squirm under her touch, her fingers circling one and then another, putting it between her index and middle and pressing them softly, giving him a considerable but not enough amount of pleasure as they keep kissing. 

As she keep doing it with one and another nipple, he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer by the neck. Not hesitating to roam his free hand under her baggy shirt and caressing softly her smooth breasts, leading her to moan low between one kiss and another and in the middle of one, sending tasteful, pleasant vibrations not only by the feeling but by the sound she mades. It was hot, it was lewd, and he thought about fucking her so hard and good that just the thought of it made him lower his hand to her belly — until she stops it. 

“Why?” He asked in a murmur, his lips still close to hers. “Let me.”

“Not now, honey,” she said, her voice full of luxury and need. “Let _me_ do the work here.” 

And then, she gave him a little kiss before taking her hands off his torso and neck, moving it to his crotch, focusing only on that. She took off his pants without hesitate, knowing he was quite desperate and hungry for any kind of friction, seeing his cock jump off the fabric and sliding the cloth until off his legs. It’s cold, surely, but Poe didn’t seem to notice when his body was in fever. 

Rey took a glance at him, almost proud in her dominant position, closing her hand around his member so firmly he could sigh at how long she was taking it to last. 

It didn’t took much before working on it. Sliding her hand up and down slowly, reaching every inch of his cock and going up, massaging the glans, sending him shivers going down his spine as he didn’t stop staring at her. His heart pumped faster inside his chest even if he’s struggling to not close his eyes with such pleasure radiating his body. Poe moaned, though if its low, at how she was being delicate and how he knew she deeply loved that sweet sound coming out of his mouth. 

When he was about to close his eyes, she called him softly: “Hey.”

And so he did it, looking right at her with his heavy breath. She winked at him and took her hand off his cock, getting rid of her baggy shirt and fully exposing her breasts to his surprise. Rey threw it to Poe and he smiled shyly, leaving it on the pillow close to him. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he said staring at her face.

“I know,” she answered, lowering herself down in a perfect angle at Poe’s sight. 

As she licked the glans with circular movements in a tease, Poe felt a spasm hitting hard in his left leg with the pleasure her tongue was giving to him. Hard enough to hold her thigh and and swallow dry, closing his eyes as she keep doing it until she wanted to taste his cock by its entirely. 

Rey was surprised when his hand went from her bare thigh to her clothed butt, smoothing it with second intentions as far as she could sense it. She adored it as much as she wanted to provoke more; and so she put the cock already in her mouth, deepening it and feeling inch by inch going inside until she could and until her throat could tolerate. 

It was so fucking nice. Better when she heard Poe’s moans getting louder, each “Fuck!” exclaimed firmer as she got down and then up, repeating the gesture and going through her throat every time she went down. By that, at the same time, Poe couldn’t help but keep pressing his hand against her butt and tempting her to take off her shorts, eager to do something in return to the pleasure Rey’s giving to him. 

“Please,” he moaned as he felt her tongue lick him again. “Please, Rey…”

She stopped for a moment, still rubbing his dick. “Tell me.” 

Her cheeks were red, her face seemed hot and her nipples were hard. He could tell she was too having fun in this, as he saw her unconsciously trying to press her breasts against something. Either her own arms or hands, stopping from sucking and giving herself a little treat by touching there. It was unfair if he didn’t do a thing for her. 

“Let me touch you,” he said almost going breathless. 

Poe knew Rey enough. And so Rey knew Poe enough. 

She laid down, close to his leg, and took off the shorts she’s wearing as pajamas. She felt a bit cold, for sure, but that didn’t stop her from lifting one leg and adjust in a better and comfortable position to both suck her partner and let herself to be fingered by him.

Without hesitation, Poe reached a hand on her and touched the smooth skin on her thigh, seeing her flinch by its coldness and shiver when he’s nearby her pussy. His index and middle fingers went a little through her labia, inserting two fingers inside her — and delighting himself over the vibration of her throat — and spreading her wetness to her clit. He easily slides a few times in a circular movement just as she does with his glans; enough to the point she had to stop sucking him and breathe deeply, resting her head on his thigh and giving herself a little treat as she massages her breast and play with her sensible nipples. 

Rey, too, shout a low “Fuck!” as she cannot help but keep herself working on giving her partner a blowjob. Poe sees it — he sees how her face gets more and more red as he doesn’t stop with his own work, fingering her and massaging her clit. He does it quite well enough so he can feel her moving her waist in response of his touch, eager to get it all inside her. 

She has to stop it again because of how close she’s from her orgasm. Thankfully, because he’s too. He stops and receives a deadly stare over him, but her face relaxes at his face, who exudes the same energy as hers — Poe was blushing hard, his curls messed all the way up and he still was hungry. 

“Let me fuck you,” he said it low, needy. “Please.” 

Rey was so drown in her own pleasure, as much as Poe, that she didn’t think about keeping the blowjob ongoing if she has to stop it to breathe when her own breath was already cut — neither him, whose licked both of his fingers to clean them. As she got up, Poe took off his shirt and finally they were both naked. He sat on the bed and she followed him by staying on her knees, her hand trembling as she guided his cock on her wet entrance and let it slide inside her, followed by Poe’s long groan by how deliciously good that was.

It didn’t took long to fuck her the way he dreamed of — hard and good — because both of them were on their limits and that’s how she was asking him to do. She had to muffle her moans on the blanket and he couldn’t stop moaning, the sound of it mixturing with the constant claps of their bodies synchronized and eager to reach their respective orgasms. 

His thrusts were hard, deep inside her pussy whose she stimulated the clit. Her back arched and her face went seen again. Rey couldn’t keep her eyes open by the pleasure going down her body and making her legs tremble, her orgasm building up quickly as she couldn’t formulate a coherent word but only bite her lower lip. 

Poe couldn’t make it any longer. As he thrusted hard in, he felt his orgasm hit him within waves of pleasure as he came inside her, holding firmly her waist as he closed his eyes at the sound of her moans. His, however, only incited her more and more to the point she felt her whole back arch with the wonderful orgasm blowing in as she didn’t stop stimulating her clit to the point she could. Until she couldn’t do it anymore. 

There’s a moment when they just absorb all that happened and all the drowsy feeling that made them drunk in love, in heat. Rey’s face was laid down in the blanket and Poe struggled to keep himself up. He pulled out and laid down with her, panting, as she rested her body on the bed. 

And then, there’s a moment where everything just became quiet again. Poe stared at Rey’s eyes while she came closer to him, her chest on a steady movement as she tranquilized herself. 

“Thank you,” Poe murmured and she frowned. “For this.”

“You’re welcome, honey,” she said and rubbed her face, tired. “Now you’re going to need a cold bath.” 

“Well, shit.” 

“C’mon, I’m going with you,” she quickly added and he smiled, now accepting the idea. “But I hope I can get some sleep after this. If I don’t…”

“No worries, I’m tired too.” 

“Oh, God, thank you,” Rey said it loud, suggestively concluding: “Even though I wouldn’t mind a second round.”

“Oh,” Poe simply murmured, a bit too much interested in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
